freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Animatronic Delivery Catalog
Several animatronics can be delivered to the player in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. The complete list of currently available animatronics can be found here and will be updated as new animatronics are added to the game. Catalog= Standard Animatronics Event Animatronics |-|Gameplay= All of the animatronics in the game utilize the same mechanics. It is also possible to obtain a Plush Suit for each of them which can be placed on an endoskeleton and used as a cosmetic while salvaging or attacking other players, or a CPU for each of them to make endoskeletons behave and sound like them when sent out to attack others (except for Endo-01, which is considered the default, and RWQFSFASXC, which does not appear through normal circumstances). Endo-01 Endo-01, or Bare Endo, as referred to in-game, is the first animatronic encountered after Freddy and the base form of any collected ones. When attacking, no speaking or noises will be heard, only footsteps. As the base form of the animatronics, he is the standard enemy and can simply be defeated through typical procedures, but has no unique noises or behavior to identify him by. To find and shock him, the player must find the static, use sound to listen to his movement, look at him while he is rushing, avoid him while going haywire and finally shock him when he uncloaks. He does not go haywire often and frequently decloaks at the very first rush. Endoskeletons are earned and unlocked in the workshop at streaks of 1, 5, 9 and 13. Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear is the first animatronic the player will encounter, as part of the tutorial. While attacking, Freddy will play the Toreador March and speak to the player. To defeat him, the player must listen for him and watch his movements, and, after he decloaks, give him a Controlled Shock. Freddy is significantly easier than most of the other animatronics because his static is much more visible, making it easier to track him. His signature music also gives away his identity with relative ease. Bonnie Bonnie will start to make moaning sounds and then attack the player. Just like most of the other animatronics, the player can only attack Bonnie when he decloaks while charging at the player. Interestingly enough, Bonnie makes a loud voltage sound when roaming around, giving him away as he is the only animatronic to make the sound. Bonnie also seems harder than Freddy, Foxy, and Chica as he goes Haywire more often and fakes-out a rush frequently. Bonnie’s clinking sounds when moving is louder than most animatronics, making other sounds harder to hear. Chica Chica acts incredibly similar to Bonnie, as they do in most games they both appear in. She will make moaning noises at the start identical to Bonnie's, and then footsteps will be heard and static will be visible. Chica will eventually rush at the player from where the static presides from most. While Chica does not have any unique noises as she shares hers with some of Bonnie's, she is easily given away by the second pair of glowing eyes belonging to her Cupcake that are visible while she is rushing. She, like all the other animatronics, can only be attacked once she fully uncloaks. Chica is also noticeably easier than Bonnie when stalking the player, with less frequent haywires. Foxy Foxy follows an attack pattern similar to Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Endo, but is somewhat harder because of the fact that his static doesn't stay in one place, as he runs around the player while cloaked and in the roaming stage of his attack. Like all of the other animatronics, it's important to wait patiently until he approaches the player and decloaks, which is when the player should shock him. Foxy will sometimes talk to the player, but can still go haywire in the middle of his sentence. The player must look away when they see Foxy go haywire, as looking to long at him or shocking him will result in an immediate jumpscare. Foxy also can rush at the player multiple times in a row, so just because Foxy has rushed once doesn't mean that he won't instantly rush at the player again. Toy Chica As the first of the Toy animatronics introduced, Toy Chica introduces new mechanics that may trip up players expecting other animatronics' behavior. When moving around, she will make footstep noises instead of clinking due to being less robotic, and will also sometimes speak condescendingly to the player. Being a mid-level animatronic, her static is slightly difficult to see. Unlike the other animatronics, however, looking away when she goes haywire does nothing and the player must instead put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask (only available when facing Toy animatronics) to ward her off. As such, her haywire is encountered somewhat frequently. She is still defeated through the normal mechanics of rushing, decloaking and shocking her. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie combines both Toy Chica's and Springtrap's mechanics. The player must wear the Freddy Fazbear Mask when he haywires, but they must pay attention to his eye color as well when haywiring. If his eyes are red, the player must look away while still wearing the mask. If his eyes are white, the player must look at him with the mask on until they're red, then look away while still wearing the mask. He is still defeated through the normal mechanics of rushing, decloaking and shocking him. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is similar to Toy Chica in that the player must wear the Freddy Fazbear Mask and look at him when he haywires, but he has an additional mechanic exclusive to him: Occasionally, Toy Freddy will rapidly drain the player's flashlight battery. To stop the battery drain, the player must wear the Freddy Fazbear Mask. He is still defeated through the normal mechanics of rushing, decloaking and shocking him. Balloon Boy Like all other animatronics in this game, Balloon Boy is hostile, will directly attack the player and has a jumpscare, unlike his previous incarnations. He will start by making his original quotes, like "Hi" and "Hello", as well as his laugh. Balloon Boy is harder than some of the other animatronics because he does not make clinking sounds when walking around. To tell where BB is, he makes sounds similar to blowing a balloon, and while rushing the player the sound of the balloon deflating can be heard. The player must look down to be able to spot Balloon Boy as he is shorter than all the other animatronics and thus, will only be spotted when looking down. RWQFSFASXC RWQFSFASXC can appear in AR Mode by collecting too many Shadow Remnants. His appearance is heralded by a slightly distorted doorbell chime. He will randomly appear around the player and can be tracked through vibration, similar to Light Remnants. After appearing, he will slowly approach the player. To stop him, the player must shine their Flashlight on him until he disappears. He will then reappear randomly around the player, requiring them to shine the Flashlight on him again. Repeating this several times will fend him off completely, earning the player Remnants and increasing their streak. This takes longer to do at higher streak as Shadow Bonnie seems to have more "Health Points". Unlike other animatronics, losing to RWQFSFASXC causes the player to lose a much larger amount of Remnants than normal, likely due to the fact that he is summoned if the player is too risky in Remnant Collection. Shadow Bonnie does not have an obtainable Plush Suit or CPU. Baby Baby is the second hardest and rarest animatronic to find and defeat. She starts by moving swiftly around, speaking to the player. Her haywire is encountered frequently. She also grunts loudly when attacking the player, but her clinking is quiet, making it harder to detect when she is moving. She decloaks somewhat frequently. Springtrap Springtrap is the rarest animatronic and the most difficult to defeat. His static is very weak and the Flashlight is almost always necessary to find him. While he is present, interference can occur somewhat regularly. What makes Springtrap different from all the other animatronics is that when Springtrap goes Haywire, the player has to check if his eyes are white or red. If his eyes are red, the player must look away immediately or be jumpscared. If his eyes are white, the player must stare at him until either his eyes turn red or he disappears. Springtrap will rush the player three times, decloaking on the third try and thus, letting you shock him and defeat him. Freddy Frostbear Freddy Frostbear makes his debut in Five Nights at Freddy's AR for Christmas. He is a frozen version of Freddy. He functions in almost the same way as Freddy Fazbear with three differences - He doesn't speak to the player, he is noticeably more difficult, and static doesn't show up. In replace of static, his special ability is to freeze the screen, which disables the ability to use the controlled shock button. To counter the frozen screen, the player must shake their device for the frost to wither away. To defeat Frostbear, you must simply catch him and shock him as per usual. |-|Gallery= Standard Animatronics CBF437C9-A5B4-483D-9828-54DFF10D6658.png|Bonnie in the workshop 53C8B5B8-7772-4AC2-A0CB-7A738BA182BB.png|Chica in the workshop E02548BA-47B4-4830-A08B-A16AB310D158.png|Foxy in the workshop F5251F3E-4623-49ED-9E86-AABE6A5C3347.png|Freddy in the workshop 51649B3C-57AC-4D3A-8D98-C27C6AEC72C3.jpeg|Balloon Boy in the workshop E19A2005-6CCB-4129-B053-CE22814B67A9.jpeg|Toy Bonnie in the workshop 0AD02D06-83D2-4E19-A020-0DF01F6ECE23.png|Toy Chica in the workshop 90188E5B-CD52-42FD-B798-CAC6CAB29634.jpeg|Circus Baby in the workshop E41C3EF3-2ED1-4624-9E12-5986882B04D1.jpeg|Endo in the workshop Event Animatronics HolidayARIcon.png|Freddy Frostbear on the game's icon for Christmas. 2E30F77D-9B8A-4EF1-9984-208F42886043.jpeg|Freddy Frostbear in the workshop 8AFD8447-EA39-482E-8B6E-078587685B04.png |-|Audio= Standard Animatronics Event Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Category:Animatronics Category:Characters